This application relates to a ram air turbine wherein the governor springs are positioned in a unique location.
Ram air turbines are known and typically include a turbine and blade set that is moved outwardly into an airflow path associated with an aircraft. The turbine is driven to rotate and an output shaft is driven by this rotation and utilized to generate electricity or other power.
In one example, a ram air turbine may be selectively deployed or stowed. In such an application, the ram air turbine may be moved to the deployed position in the event of a power failure for other sources of power associated with an aircraft.
In another application, the ram air turbine may be utilized to generate accessory electrical power. As one example, it may be utilized to provide power for a midair refueling operation.
A ram air turbine has a governor that controls the speed with which the components are driven to rotate. Typically, counterweights and governor springs interact to provide the desired speed.
To date, the governor springs have been co-located with the turbine positioned on a (forward) side of a strut through which the output shaft extends.